super_villainfandomcom-20200215-history
Octoplant
Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Monster Category:Minor Villains Octoplant - Voiced by Brianne Siddal Rita had sent Squatt down to plant evil seeds form which Octoplant would bloom. The seeds were planted in Angel Grove Park and protected by a force field. The teens spotted Squatt in the park, but before they could do anything, several Putties arrived. The teens were kept busy battling the Putties and Squatt vanished. Soon the Putties vanished as well. The ground began to shake as Octoplant grew beneath the ground. The teens teleported to the Command Center. Later Jason returned to investigate what Squatt had been doing at the park. One of Octoplant's roots makes it way towards Jason unseen. Jason's communicator goes off and he answers it. Zordon informs Jason, we've traced the energy disturbance to the park. Rita apparently has planted some powerful seeds there. Jason comments, so that's what Squatt was doing here. Zordon agrees. He tells Jason that he must find the seeds. If the bulb is allowed to bloom, the monster will quickly reach full power. Jason looks over the area. He soon spots something strange and tells Zordon he found something. He goes over to the strange purple electricity emitting from the ground. Jason tries to touch it and receives a nasty shock. Meanwhile the root keeps getting closer and closer to Jason. Jason reports to Zordon that he found Rita's seeds. But they are protected by some kind of energy field. The root creeps closer to Jason. Jason has his back turned and does not see it. Soon the root wraps itself around Jason's legs. Another roots comes slithering up. Jason breaks free but only for a moment as both roots grab a hold of Jason and try to strangle him. Jason breaks free and he is quite shaken. Quickly regaining his composure, Jason morphs. Red Ranger immediately battles the roots with his Power Sword. But it isn't long before he is wrapped tightly by the roots. Suddenly, Yellow Ranger, Blue Ranger, Black Ranger, and Pink Ranger leap in with their Blade Blasters drawn. The four Rangers strike Octoplant's roots and free Red Ranger. Red Ranger falls to his knees as he tries to catch his breath, but he reassures the rest of the Rangers that he is okay. The Rangers gathered around the planted seeds. Red Ranger reaches for the seeds. Blue Ranger warns him to be careful, the energy field may still be activated. But there is no shock this time. Red Ranger tells the rest of the Rangers, Alpha 5 had shut it down so that they could get to the seeds. Red Ranger and Pink Ranger start digging with their shovels. Soon the Rangers are kept busy battling Putties, Scorpina, and Goldar. This allows Octoplant to continue to grow beneath the ground. Octoplant blooms and emerges from it's bulb. Octoplant states, I am Octoplant, gaze upon me and tremble. Rita tosses down her wand to make Octoplant grow. Octoplant grows to giant size. Yellow Ranger points out the giant Octoplant to the rest of the Rangers. Octoplant calls them puny. Yellow Ranger takes offense to this. Puny hun? We'll see about that you overgrown petal pusher! Right guys! The Rangers summon their zords. The Rangers leap into their zords. The zords charge towards Octoplant. Octoplant's eyes glow red and it fires at the zords. The zords are hit. Moments later, Octoplant is walking through the burning city when the ground begins to shake. It's the Power Rangers forming the Megazord. Octoplant charges towards Megazord and they battle. Megazord lands a punch, but Octoplant lands a kick. They each continue to land strikes against the other. Black Ranger is surprised that she keeps coming. Blue Ranger points out that she is mostly made of vegetable matter, so our punches have little or no effect on her. Octoplant throws one of it's vines and it wraps around Megazord. This pins down Megazord's arms. Octoplant's eyes glow red and fires at Megazord. Megazord is hit hard. Octoplant charges towards Megazord. Red Ranger calls for the Power Sword. As the sword arrives, it hits the vines, freeing Megazord. Octoplant jumps towards Megazord, but misses. Octoplant becomes distracted by it's own reflection in the building. Megazord charges up it's power sword. Octoplant turns around and sees Megazord. Megazord strikes Octoplant with it's power sword. Octoplant is destroyed. Category:Humanoid Category:TV Show Villains